


Umbral

by Girlsnotgrey26



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Training
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlsnotgrey26/pseuds/Girlsnotgrey26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uno era un joven brillante en todos los aspectos, radiante, mientras que el otro era solitario y vivía sin la luz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

_-Prologo-_

  
El sonido de las pisadas de Regulus resonaban con fuerza al bajar el camino hacia el templo de Leo, esta vez cargando en su espalda la caja de su nueva armadura dorada, el patriarca lo había declarado oficialmente un caballero así que la emoción y sonrisa en rostro brillaban más de lo usual.

  
Se sentía orgulloso de ser un caballero, no tardo mucho que su talento se mostrara con la guía de Sisyphus a pesar de su joven edad, pero sobre todo estaba feliz de ser capaz de proteger el mismo templo que una vez protegió su padre.

  
Corrió de prisa sintiéndose más y más cerca, saltando de emoción al entrar al gran templo y gritando -¡Ya estoy aquí templo de Leo!- su voz haciendo un fuerte eco. Al instante percibió a alguien dentro del templo, su cuerpo se paralizo al igual que la sonrisa en su rostro, el templo debía de estar vacio y sin embargo un cosmos estaba ahí. Miro con atención entre la oscuridad del templo y ahí fue cuando lo noto, un destello dorado.

  
Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, tratando de verificar que lo que veía era cierto, en el fondo del templo vio una figura, un hombre sentando con las piernas cruzadas, las manos sobre su regazo y una armadura dorada. No…No podía ser él…, con temor se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Papá…?- La figura permaneció sin moverse.

  
-¿Tú eres el nuevo caballero de Leo? ¿No crees que haces demasiado ruido?- Definitivamente no era su voz, tenía el mismo tono tranquilo, pero rápidamente cayó en su error –“No, no es él… ¿Pero entonces quién es?”- se acerco lentamente, notando con más facilidad las diferencias en la armadura del hombre, tenía largo cabello rubio y sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

  
-Lo… !Lo siento! Es que…- con un poco de vergüenza se acerco- Por un momento creí que era mi padre, tiene un aire muy parecido y me recuerdo a él-

  
El hombre suspiro con decepción - ¿Tu padre?- ¿acaso el comentario lo había herido de alguna forma? No le prestó mucha atención ya que el caballero ahora parecía pensativo.

  
-Ya veo, he escuchado de ti, que eres un genio innato en las batallas aunque…- de nuevo guardo silencio, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados Regulus percibía como el caballero lo analizaba-…Pareces algo tonto.

  
Era cierto que no era la persona más perceptiva, usualmente le costaba comprender el verdadero mensaje detrás de ciertas conversaciones, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer sobre eso, en ese instante estaba más interesado en el fuerte cosmo que percibía del caballero dorado frente a él. -Tú debes de ser mucho más fuerte que yo, ¿Cierto?-

  
-Jamás he sido derrotado, pero es cierto… soy más fuerte que tú- El joven lo miro con sorpresa, ciertamente había algo mucho mas allá detrás de ese hombre, era su presencia en general, algo que difícilmente podía comprender.

  
-Entiendo…-¡Usted realmente es como mi padre! Puede sentir lo que no podemos ver- por alguna razón se tenso levemente casi imperceptible y rápidamente lo corrigió, pero sus ojos lograron verlo.

  
-Oh…así que el anterior Leo…- Su rostro se mostraba serio y su voz sonó mas baja de la usual, casi como si lo hubiera dicho para sí mismo-Por cierto, este es el templo de Virgo, el templo de Leo se encuentra más abajo-

  
-¡AAHHH! ¡Es cierto! ¡Realmente lo siento! ¡Y lamento haberlo interrumpido!- Casi había olvidado que el patriarca le había ordenado vigilar el templo de Leo, salió corriendo con la misma energía y prisa con la que había llegado, no sin antes despedirse del caballero de Virgo -¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Y mucho gusto en conocerlo!- realmente parecía increíble que encontrara a otra persona con tanta semejanza a su padre y mas a aun que se tratara también de un caballero dorado, no parecía muy feliz con su presencia pero esperaba algún día poder entrenar con alguien tan fuerte como él.

  
El templo de Virgo regreso a su usual paz y tranquilidad, dejando al caballero pensativo, el nuevo caballero tenía mucha energía, ciertamente era la primera vez que se veía en tal situación con otro caballero dorado, aunque esa breve platica le basto para comprobar la veracidad de los rumores, había un cierto talento en él -Entiendo…Así que ese es el león mas fuerte.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tras leer el extra del gaiden simplemente la idea de como convivian estos dos y la relacion entre ellos fue creciendo asi que me he decidido a hacer una historia, todavia no estoy segura de que tan lejos va a llegar la relacion (de todos modos pongo la alerta de menor de edad ya que si mas y lo recuerdo Regulus esta entre los 10 y 15 años durante Lost Canvas).  
> No hay plan a largo plazo,me gustaria contar varias partes hasta llegar al momento donde inicia la guerra contra Hades, pero espero que tome forma la historia poco a poco.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Templo de Virgo~_

La siguiente mañana la meditación del caballero de virgo se vio interrumpía de nuevo, corriendo a toda prisa pequeñas pisadas se acercaban, podía escucharlo desde que subía las escaleras, hablando consigo mismo de algo que no logro entender.

-Te lo diré una vez más, era muy ruidoso- Regulus no redujo para nada su velocidad, solo movió sus brazos en el aire despidiéndose

-¡Ah!! ¡Tú de nuevo! Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento ¡voytardetengoquellegaralacasadesagitarioADIOS!- Su última frase diciéndola a una gran velocidad, desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado.

Se preguntaba si de ahora en adelante todos los días sería lo mismo, le costaba mucho la idea de tener que tolerarlo, a pesar de ser un niño tendría que entender que no podía hacer lo que le plazca al menos en su templo, tendría que tomar algunas medidas, por laguna razón le costó mucho trabajo recordar lo que estaba meditando antes de que el joven caballero apareciera, así que decidió comenzar de nuevo.

 

_~En las afueras del Templo de Sagitario~_

Desde la mañana hasta cercana la tarde Regulus entreno incansablemente con Sisyphus, para lo que a muchos les hubiera generado un gran cansancio y presión, para Regulus era completamente divertido, disfrutaba entrenar, amaba el combate y sobre todo era bueno en eso, una habilidad que el caballero de sagitario admiraba, la facilidad que tenia para absorber tanto conocimiento en tan poco tiempo. Podía ser su joven edad la que le permitía asimilarlo tan fácil, sin embargo, el mismo no recordaba ser ni la mitad de fuerte que el pequeño león a su edad.

Con una sonrisa dejo su pose de combate y permaneció firme -Bueno, eso será suficiente por hoy Regulus-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Tan rápido! ¡Vamos hay que entrenar un poco mas por favor!- el joven saltaba aun con energía, Sisyphus estaba contento por el ánimo que mostraba –Parte de el entrenamiento es descansar, debes permite que tu cuerpo repose para asimilar poco a poco el ritmo, además no solo debes entrar tu cuerpo, tu cosmos y mente también debe ser entrenada- Regulus lo miraba con sus grandes ojos y boca medio abierta

-¿Eeeh? ¿Y cómo hare eso?- Sisyphus le mostro una leve sonrisa- Toma tiempo, será mucho más lento pero la experiencia será tu mayor aliada, hay mucha gente sabia que te puede ayudar, el patriarca y el caballero Degel por ejemplo, pueden ser mejores guías que yo- Regulus se quedo pensativo ¿Degel?, el día anterior había visto a 3 caballeros Piscis, acuario y virgo, el resto de las casas estaban vacías, sin embargo conocía a Hasgard de Tauro que se encontraba en las primeras casas

-um…Sisyphus ¿Por qué hay tantas casas vacías?- le parecía muy raro, ¿no se suponía que todos debían estar aquí para proteger a Athena?

-Muchos están en misiones fuera del santuario, como el caballero de capricornio y libra-

-¿Y ese tal Degel?-

-Es el caballero de acuario se encuentra 2 casas más arriba-

-Ah sí ya lo recuerdo…- el día anterior cuando paso por las casas de piscis y acuario fue ignorado por ambos caballeros, uno estaba sentado en frente de un jardín de rosas y el otro leyendo entre un montón de libros, quizás por su estatura no lo notaron.

-Ayer platique con al caballero de virgo…ahora que lo pienso no me dijo su nombre…-

-¿Oh? Asmita de Virgo, que inusual, no suele hablar mucho-

-Sí, lo interrumpí cuando estaba meditando-

-Trata de no causarles problemas Regulus- seguramente quería jugar y divertirse, hacer las cosas que comúnmente harían los niños, pero el santuario no era como el resto del mundo, mucho menos como la solitaria aldea de donde venia Regulus.

-No te preocupes, ya me disculpe con él, aunque creo que debería hacerlo de nuevo por lo de hoy…como sea, parece un tipo muy fuerte ¿no lo crees?-

-Sin duda lo es- Regulus mostraba una peculiar sonrisa -¿Has peleado contra él?- Sisyphus estaba sorprendido ¿Qué cosas tenía en mente este niño? – No, pero que cosas dices, ¿No estarás pensando en enfrentarlo verdad? No se te ocurra- Su sonrisa se volvió aun mas grande -No, pero me gustaría poder entrenar con él- Antes de reprimirlo noto como su rostro se torno serio, algo que no veía desde hace tiempo- El entiende lo que no se puede ver y escucha a la tierra como lo hacia mi padre- Sisyphus se hinco frente a él, a pesar de hacerlo todavía quedaba mucho más alto que él, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasará, el recuerdo de su padre parecía una herida que se negaba a sanar.

-Yo también quiero entenderlo- su voz sonaba suave, aunque también se notaba su determinación, puso sus manos en los hombros de Regulus tratando de confortarlo un poco

-Lo lograras, pero tienes que ser paciente Regulus…- Sin más palabras ambos partieron caminos.

 

_~Templo de Virgo~_

Al entrar al templo Regulus entro lo mas sigilosamente posible, miro a todos lados antes de de dar unos pasos, una vez más encontró al caballero meditando, se dirigió hacia el lentamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Todavía estas aquí! ¿No es aburrido?- El caballero de Virgo levanto su rostro aun sin abrir sus ojos, una vez más interrumpido por la misma persona

-Es un entrenamiento, deberías tener más cuidado, no me gusta que me interrumpan al igual que en esta mañana-

-Sí, lo siento de nuevo, me desperté tarde y tenía que llegar al templo de sagitario temprano-

-Deberías aprender a ser más responsable entonces- Regulus solo asintió con la cabeza - Ah por cierto soy Regulus, creo que no me presente ayer, tu eres…Asmita ¿verdad?-

¿Que acaso no conocía a todos los caballeros dorados?, este niño ciertamente tenía la cabeza en la nubes –Si, Asmita de virgo- Regulus sonrió - ¿Puedo entrenar contigo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sisyphus dijo que tenía que entrenar mi cosmos y mi mente, como tú eres fuerte pensé que tu serias el indicado- Regulus espero paciente, parecía que el caballero lo estaba pensando

-Lo siento, no puedo entrenarte ya que todavía no he completado el mío, seria agravante guiarte por un camino erróneo-

-¿eh?- No comprendía muy bien su motivo pero decidió no insistir, Sisyphus le dijo que no causara problemas después de todo – um…está bien, supongo que tendré que esperar…- se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tomaría completar su entrenamiento a Asmita- bueno lo dejare para que siga entrenando, ¡yo también entrenare!- Y como si nada salió corriendo hacia el templo de Leo, Asmita escucho sus pisadas alejarse, cuanta energía tenía ese caballero…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por el momento no son muchos lugares pero de ahora en adelante seran ~ESTO~, pueden leerlos con su voz de narrador que mas les agrade :) hehe


	3. Paraiso

_~Templo de virgo~_

-¡Bájame de una vez! ¡Es enserio!-

-Caya de una vez niño, te regresare a tu hogar-

-¡Digo la verdad! ¡Soy un caballero!-

Una semana de paz parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, de nuevo el causante del alboroto era el pequeño león, esta vez acompañado de otro caballero dorado, al pasar frente a él Regulus no tardo en pedir ayuda.

-¡Ah!! Asmita! ¡Ayúdeme dígale que también son un caballero dorado!- Regulus era cargado sobre los hombros mientras pataleaba, el otro caballero era sin duda Kardia de Escorpio.

-Hey enano ya basta de tanto alboroto, tendrás tu oportunidad de convertirte en caballero cuando crezcas- Asmita estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que el caballero de escorpión no hubiera notado a Regulus? Había estado entrenando todos los días en el templo de sagitario, obviamente tenía que pasar por el templo de escorpión, ¿Era realmente así de irresponsable y nunca lo había notado pasar? además ya debía de saber que había un nuevo caballero de Leo ya había pasado poco más de una semana.

\- Bájalo Kardia- El caballero de escorpión casi salto al escuchar la voz del rubio, nunca había hablado con él y ciertamente no le parecía el tipo que bromeaba.

-¿Qué? Este niño es un intruso-

-Es un caballero dorado- dijo con calma

-¡Vez te lo dije!-

-¡Este niño! ¡Imposible no puedes ser tan fuerte!- Kardia lo levanto fácilmente con una mano y lo confronto a la cara -¡Si soy fuerte!-

-Por favor discutan en otro lugar sus trivialidades – Finalmente Kardia soltó a Regulus, este ultimo dando una gran sonrisa victoriosa. Ambos discutiendo mientras salían del templo.

Al parecer si había alguien más con la cabeza en las nubes en las 12 casas.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Regulus regresaba del templo del sagitario, esta vez el sol ya casi se ocultaba y el cielo estaba rojizo, pronto empezarían a aparecer las estrellas. Caminaba lentamente, algo cansado de su entrenamiento pero no se quejaba, había sido muy divertido, excepto por su situación en la mañana con el caballero de escorpión, pero era un tipo interesante y no parecía realmente malo, era muy abierto y podía platicar mucho con él.

Alegre ya solo le faltaba un templo mas para poder descansar, sin embargo al entrar al templo de virgo…bueno, simplemente no era como lo recordaba, de hecho parecía que había entrado a un mundo alterno.

Entro poco a poco mirando a su alrededor, incluso parecía que el templo era más grande, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera ver el cielo dentro del templo? El sol brillaba y el cielo azul era claro a pesar que afuera oscurecía. Escuchaba el sonido de hermosas aves, había un gran campo verde con flores, incluso pequeño ángeles volando muy en lo alto.

A lo lejos logro divisar un solitario árbol y bajo este el caballero de virgo -O…oye ¿qué ha sucedido aquí?- se acerco aun tratando de ver el truco detrás de esto, no era posible y aun así el césped debajo de él era suave.

-hum… ¿a qué te refieres?- Asmita no parecía molesto, incluso podía decirse que estaba alegre, algo que no estaba acostumbrado ver Regulus.

-El templo está completamente diferente- Pudo divisar también un rio no muy lejos, todo era tan agradable, pacifico, como el paraíso.

-Ah eso, debe ser por mi cosmos-

-Wow, ¿tu cosmos puede hacer todo esto?- se acerco al rio, metió sus manos en el sintiendo el agua fresca, era real. Trato tocando el césped también, las flores, incluso intento de enfocar su mirada pero no podía percibir el cosmos. Era tan extraño.

Miro al hermoso cielo, brillante, habían mariposas revoloteando también, una de ellas aterrizando en su nariz, agito su cara pero no se iba.

A Asmita no parecía molestarle la presencia del caballero, estaba concentrado en su mantra, estaba en un estado de paz, podía notar la leve risa de Regulus que jugaba con cualquiera que fuera la cosa frente a él, corría persiguiéndolo. Algo dudoso se atrevió a preguntar -¿Que es lo que ves?-

–Haha hay muchas mariposas, pero, todo es muy bonito- Asmita sonrió, una respuesta demasiado sencilla pero estaba bien, parecía que Regulus prefería jugar en vez de platicar, así que siguió recitando su mantra con una sonrisa.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Al siguiente día Regulus regreso en la noche, no era para nada usual que regresara a su templo tan tarde, ya reconocía con facilidad sus pisadas, no que fuera difícil en un principio, era el único por aquí que corría y que tenia pies tan ligeros.

-¿Nunca dejas de meditar eh?- Le dijo Regulus sentándose frente a el

-Ya estaba por terminar, ya es algo tarde ¿verdad?-

-Si- Podía escuchar como el caballero buscaba algo en una bolsa que tenia consigo- Ten, toma algunas de estas- Asmita pudo sentir como Regulus ponía algo en sus manos eran varias pero la textura era conocida ¿Manzanas?- Sisyphus me regalo muchas, también le di unas a Kardia, no sabía que le encantaban ¿A ti también te gustan?-

No podía decir que no, aunque estaba acostumbrado a comer poco, desde pequeño estaba acostumbrado a largos periodos sin comer, parte de su entrenamiento con los monjes lo llevaba a estar en un punto donde la meditación le permitía llegar a no sentir el hambre y podía permanecer así por semanas, así que la comida no era tan esencial para él. –Sí, gracias Regulus-

-¡Ah qué bien!- A pesar de su sonrisa Asmita pudo notar un poco de tristeza oculta en Regulus – Parece que algo te preocupa- Regulus levanto la mirada sorprendido, parecía que el caballero de virgo lo podía leer fácilmente.

-No es nada, solo es Sisyphus, va a marcharse por un tiempo y no podre entrenar con el- Había una conexión muy fuerte entre los dos, Sisyphus era del tipo que se preocupaba por todos así que no le sorprendía que velara por Regulus también, pero parecía que había un lazo incluso más fuerte que eso.- Enserio no es nada, ¡Iré con Hasgard mañana! Seguramente podre entrenar con él- ¿El caballero de Tauro? Bueno ciertamente no estaría solo, ya conocía a bastantes caballeros en el santuario.

Regulus sostenía con fuerza la bolsa en sus manos, era un presente pero una parte dentro de sí sentía como si fuera un último regalo de despedida, sabía que Sisyphus era fuerte pero no sabía cómo apartar ese sentimiento de que se marcharía para siempre. Le aterraba la idea de perder a alguien tan cercano.

Bostezo con fuerza y limpio sus ojos con sus manos –Estoy cansado, creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya-Se despidió de Asmita con una leve sonrisa, al llegar a su templo se desplomo en su cama sin embargo no logro dormir.


	4. Peligros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aldebaran es un sobreprotector :P

_~Templo de Tauro~_

-¡Gran Cuerno!- El grito de Regulus sonó tras ser golpeado por la técnica de Aldebarán, sus ojos tratando de ver el secreto en la técnica, ya estaba más cerca, ya llevaba días y al menos estaba vez logro no llevarse el golpe de lleno y esquivarlo, el golpe solo alcanzo herir parte de su brazo derecho.

Sin perder tiempo se levanto y se lanzo directo al otro caballero, lanzando puños lo más rápido posible, por su parte Aldebarán los esquivaba fácilmente y algunas veces lanzaba unos cuantos golpes de advertencia cuando lanzaba golpes muy abiertos dejando su guardia baja.

Tras unos minutos repitiendo los mismos pasos Aldebarán le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Deja distraerte y presta atención al combate-

-¡Sí!- Sobándose un poco la cabeza retomo su posición de combate, continuando el entrenamiento hasta la tarde sin hacer mucho progreso.

-Nada mal Regulus, eres muy bueno en no bajar el ritmo, pero tienes que pensar antes de lanzar tus golpes, dar el 100%- Regulus yacía tirado en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento, cubierto de sudor y mirando al cielo.

-¡Estaba enfocado! ¡Enserio creo que no podría haber dado más!- El entrenamiento con el caballero de Tauro era brutal, era todo acerca de velocidad y fuerza, una combinación muy dolorosa que ha logrado comprobar en carne propia. Con tantos parches en el cuerpo pronto parecería una momia.

Un poco más relajado y despejado su mente regreso a divagar, parecía que habían pasado meses pero era en realidad solo unos días pero todavía no sabía nada de Sisyphus, sabía que él y Hasgard eran buenos amigos así que todos los días preguntaba por el -¿Crees que Sisyphus regrese pronto?- El caballero solo hizo un leve sonido, acomodando los cabellos en su frente con una mano.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por él, es muy fuerte, les ira peor a los tipos con los que se enfrente- Regulus no dijo nada, solo se sentó tratando de conseguir el impulso para levantarse.

-Si estas así de preocupado podemos ir con el patriarca, el debe saber mejor que nadie el estatus de su misión-

-¿Enserio?- Los ojos de Regulus se iluminaron como estrellas -¡Si si! ¡Vamos ya!- Simplemente no podía dejar a un niño con la cara larga. - ¡Muy bien vamos Hasgard!-

-Ya te dije que debes llamarme Aldebaran ahora-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? Si tu nombre es Hasgard-

-¡Solo hazlo!-

 

 

A pesar de tener que cruzar las 12 casas para llegar con el patriarca, no lograron saber nada sobre Sisyphus, si estaba bien o había alguna complicación, solo les quedaba seguir esperando, Hasgard no parecía muy preocupado, conocía a Sisyphus y además las armadura tendían a resonar llamando unas a otras en situaciones de peligro, al no ser el caso, prefería creer que todo estaba bien, era difícil de explicárselo a Regulus y solo seguía alentándolo, esperando que se alegrara como usualmente lo hacía, tenía que hacerlo, después de todo cargaba con una parte de responsabilidad por la muerte de Ilias. Por eso no podía verlo triste, era su deber protegerlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien, seguramente Sisyphus se sentía de la misma manera.

-Ya te dije, ten mas fe en Sisyphus-

-Sí, está bien-

Caminaron el largo viaje de vuelta más relajados, de vez en cuando Regulus practicando unos cuantos golpes que el caballero esquivaba, el tiempo pasó rápido y no presto mucha atención al entrar a la sexta casa, para su sorpresa Regulus se adentro al templo.

-Ah buenos días Asmita ¿De causalidad sabe algo sobre Sisyphus?- A Aldebarán se le erizo la piel como si fuera un gato, seguro Regulus no sabía nada sobre Asmita, pero no por eso iba a morir -¡Que crees que haces Regulus!-

-Eh pero…- antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta el caballero ya había salido del templo de virgo cargando a Regulus- ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto el joven caballero algo enojado

-¿Que no tienes idea de quien ese caballero?-

-¿Asmita? ¿Por qué?-

-¡EEEK no! ¡No es eso! Ese hombre es muy peligroso- Ambos se miraron cara a cara por unos segundos, Regulus tratando de asimilar la situación, parecía como se estuviera asustado de Asmita.

-SI lo sé, es muy fuerte- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, algo que aterro mas a Aldebaran- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Que no entiendes! No sabes las cosas que se dicen de él, es muy misterioso por qué no responde a los llamados del patriarca, sus poderes pueden quitarte los sentidos, incluso se dice que permanece en el templo hablando con Buda.- Regulus solo inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Buda? ¿Quién es él? No he visto a nadie más en el templo de virgo…-

-¡No! ¡Buda es un dios!...o algo parecido, ¡como sea! No es normal, quiero decir todos los caballeros defendemos a Athena, ¿No es raro que esté hablando con otro dios?-

-Um…supongo…le preguntare- Se giro en dirección al templo de virgo pero rápidamente el caballero de Tauro lo detuvo- ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡¿Quieres que te mande al inframundo?!

-¿El inframundo?-

-¡Sí! El puede enviarte al inframundo si lo desea- Regulus ya parecía bastante asustado por Aldebarán, pero realmente dudaba de que Asmita fuere capaz de hacer eso.

-¿Es verdad?- Alebaran solo suspiro, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Regulus

-Por favor ten más cuidado cuando estés cerca de él, no hagas que me preocupe- Los grandes ojos del león solo lo miraban estupefacto, pero repitió el mismo gesto con Aldebaran como tratando de reconfortarlo -Todo está bien Hasgard, el no es una mala persona, enserio-

Hasgard estaba más preocupado que antes, tenía que prestar más atención a Regulus, era demasiado ingenuo, despistado, le costaba a veces entender las cosas más simples y seguramente su juicio con las personas no era el mismo, era el tipo de persona que creería en cualquier cuento de hadas que se le diga, le preocupaba que esa confianza algún día sea usada por algún enemigo, necesitaba aprender a ser más precavido con los desconocidos y más aun con aquellos que eran fuertes, más aun en el santuario.

Se aseguro que el caballero llegar “a salvo” a su templo. Al alejarse sentía un peso mayor en sus hombros, no iba a fallarle a Ilias de nuevo.

 

_~Días después en el Templo de Virgo~_

Asmita reconoció los pasos firmes del caballero, parecía tranquilo, sin heridas –Todo salió bien en la misión- fue una afirmación en vez de una pregunta, lo que sorprendió al recién llegado, sin embargo sonrió cordialmente – Ah… Asmita, tienes razón, estaba por informar al patriarca- el caballero permaneció inmóvil ¿había algo más que quería decirle?

-Asegúrate de avisarle a Regulus que regresaste, ha estado preocupado por ti- Ya lo había supuesto, pobre, seguramente lo había hecho pasar por un mal momento, pero no se podía evitar

-Sí, no estaba en su templo, ¿Alguna idea de donde esta?- Asmita parecía concentrado, como si realmente pudiera percibirlo –Esta con Aldebarán pero parece que han salido del santuario-

-Gracias, me asegurare de regresar lo más rápido- como una ráfaga, el caballero se movió a la velocidad de las luz, desapareciendo del templo.


	5. Mision

_~Templo de Leo~_

 

Con el regreso de Sisyphus esperaba poder regresar a sus usuales días de entrenamiento, pero por el contrario el caballero de sagitario parecía mas y mas ocupado, ya solo lo veía una vez a la semana, mientras que Aldebaran también estaba ocupado cuidando a los niños que vivían en las afueras del santuario, podía seguir el entrenamiento por su cuenta, era lo que consumía la mayor parte de su día, pero no era lo mismo que divertirse al lado de ellos.

Aldebarán le había recomendado entrenar con los novatos a caballeros e bronce, no parecía nada mal pero no estaba acostumbrado a estar entre tanta gente, era incluso algo agotador, sus ojos percibían muchas cosas y estar al tanto de cada persona a la vez, tantas voces, cosmos e intentar de descubrir las intenciones de cada uno aun le costaba trabajo.

Pasaba todos los días en su templo, cuidándolo, era bastante aburrido y solitario, no se imaginaba los años que vendrían y que tendría que hacer lo mismo, pero sin duda el enemigo vendría, no sabía cuando por eso tenía que entrenar.

A su lado estaba la caja de su armadura, la miro con más detalle, era raro no le había prestado tanta atención el día que la obtuvo, era una caja muy pesada y en cada cara tenía un diseño, en la cara del frente era un león, la delineo con sus dedos, se preguntaba cómo se verían las otras 11 armaduras, quizás algún día tenga la oportunidad de verlas, la miro por otro buen rato, sin ninguna razón en especial decidió sacar la armadura, la caja se abrió con un destello y las piezas de la armadura salieron disparadas, reacomodándose en la forma del león.

Era una imagen a la que estaba más acostumbrado, cuando veía la armadura de esa forma era como estar cerca de su padre, lo llevaba a aquel tiempo donde su único objetivo era proteger esta armadura, cuando estaba en medio del bosque tan cerca de la naturaleza. El santuario era muy diferente, no había suficiente verde para él, había rosas en la casa de piscis pero en su mayoría todo era seco, rocas y montañas. Extrañaba el aire fresco, el rio, el sonido de los arboles, todo lo que su padre amaba.

Sentía que quería salir corriendo, pero permaneció sentado al lado de la armadura con la cabeza sobre sus hombros descansando. En el instante que se sentía más relajado escucho pasos acercándose al templo, giro la mirada en dirección de los pasos, se acerco una persona que nunca había visto pero sin duda era otro caballero. Tenía cabello oscuro y una mirada muy fuerte y filosa, llevaba un traje negro y en su espalda cargaba una caja de armadura dorada, no esperaba que se le acercara.

-¿Eres Regulus?- El león lo miro con sus grandes ojos, tenería una cara tan seria como si no conociera como sonreír, muy en lo profundo percibía un cosmos bastante fuerte y diferente al de todos los caballeros que había conocido, sus piernas y brazos era como una espada – Si soy yo, ¿Quién eres tú?-

El caballero lo miro con más seriedad, aunque resultaba difícil creer que su rostro se tornara más severo, parecía que lo estaba analizando muy fríamente, bueno al menos no esperaba otra situación como la del caballero Kardia – El patriarca pidió verte-

La piel de Regulus se le erizo y miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, ¡¿Había hecho algo malo?! ¿Era porque hacía mucho ruido? ¿Lo iba a desterrar? Su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho –¡No! ¡No lo hice! ¡No hice nada malo lo juro!- apretó los puños con fuerza mirando desafiante al caballero que no le había dado su nombre – Le prometí a Sisyphus que no me metería en problemas…eh, ¿Estoy en problemas no?-

-“Sisyphus, debe ser difícil para ti, ver como este niño carga la responsabilidad de un caballero dorado”- El cid se cuestionaba como habían permitido algo así, si hubiera sido si decisión no hubiera permitido que Regulus se convirtiera en caballero dorado, no hasta que madurara, entendía el peligro que se acercaba pero incluso así lo consideraba muy precipitado.

-No sé cuál es la situación, tendrás que ir por tu cuenta y averiguarlo- El caballero avanzo atravesando el templo en dirección a la casa de cáncer, viéndolo de espaldas pudo notar en la caja de su armadura la imagen de una cabra, o podía ser un carnero, no estaba muy seguro, pero se apresuro a ir con el patriarca.

 

 

_~Cámara del patriarca~_

 

Regulus abrió la gran puerta con el mayor cuidado posible, se asomo antes de entrar y para incrementar sus nervios se encontraban tanto el patriarca como Athena, no sabía que pasaba pero estaba considerando correr lo más rápido posible, el patriarca noto como el caballero esperaba afuera - ¿Qué haces esperando? Adelante, entra.- Sin más remedio Regulus camino por la larga carpeta roja que dirigía al trono donde estaba sentada Athena, hizo una reverencia y se hinco al llegar, a lo que Athena le mostro una cálida sonrisa

-Me alegra que estés aquí caballero, hay algo que tengo que pedirte- hablo el patriarca -Me temo que un viejo amigo está en peligro, su nombre es Moria Lugh, ha pedido la ayuda del santuario y la protección de su hija Conor- Regulus lo escucho con atención no entendiendo muy bien que pasaba- Tendrás que viajar a Europa a una aldea alejada, lleva tu armadura y asegúrate de cumplir con la misión-

-¿Misión? ¿Para mí?-

-Así es Regulus, por favor ten cuidado, cuida a los Lugh y regresa a salvo- dijo la joven Athena con preocupación.

-Mantente atento al peligro, no sabemos lo que se pueda encontrar haya así que usa bien ese talento que tienes con los ojos- Regulus estaba desorientado pero alcanzo a reverenciar antes de salir y afirmando que cumpliría con la misión.

Ya afuera una gran euforia lo lleno ¡Era su primera misión como caballero dorado!, corría y saltaba de alegría, quería decirles a todos, a Sisyphus y Aldebarán pero no se encontraban en ninguna parte ¡y además tenía que irse ya! No había tiempo, seguro ellos lo entenderían.

-¿Qué se te ha metido ahora?- No se había dado cuenta que estaba saltando en medio del templo de virgo y como era usual el caballero no se limito en reprimirlo, sin embargo no se sintió intimidado, muy a pesar de las historias que le había contado Aldebaran, estaba demasiado emocionado, no pudo contenerse en abrazarlo de alegría – ¡Tengo una misión Asmita! ¡Mi primera misión! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estaba el patriarca y Athena también y… ¡ah! ¡Que estoy haciendo tengo que irme ya!- Muy a pesar de la extraña situación Asmita estaba algo sorprendido por el logro del caballero, ya llevaba unos pocos meses y honestamente esperaba que pasaran años antes de que se le confiara una misión del santuario.

No podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento ¿un presagio quizás referente a la misión del caballero de leo? había algo en las sombras ¿Acaso espectros? No parecía diferente, eran…deidades. Luz y sombras…

-….Y por favor diles que estaré bien!- Asmita estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no estaba prestando atención a lo que le decía Regulus –Buena suerte, Regulus- se limito a decir, no tenia caso preocuparlo con un presentimiento que podría ser nada o no relacionado a su caso, a fin de cuentas no importaba lo que se encontraba allá afuera, Regulus tendría que enfrentarlo por su propia cuenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tenía planes de tener a El Cid pero simplemente paso mientras escribía, el siguiente capitulo tendra lugar en el santuario mientras Regulus esta en su mision, siento que he escrito mucho acerca de Regulus y muy poco de Asmita pero estare cambiando eso :)
> 
> Tampoco estaba muy segura ¿Es la camara del patriarca, el templo del patriarca o templo de Athena?


	6. Verdad

_~Templo de virgo~_

 

Mientras más días pasaban sentía que se volvía usual que entrara en su mente la de duda e inquietud, su presentimiento había sido cierto, Balor y Lugh, el ojo maligno y la luz, dos antiguas deidades que regresaron a tener un conflicto, una pelea que tendría que solucionar el joven Regulus.

Sabía que la preocupación no le servirá de nada y que de ninguna forma debía de intervenir, era una prueba que tenía que pasar, que todo esto era un proceso que lo ayudaría a encontrar su camino a la verdad, pero no por eso quería decir que debía permanecer apático a su situación, probablemente un sentimiento inculcado al ver al caballero de Sagitario, no parecía mucho tiempo cuando Regulus pasaba por su templo con la misma preocupación por Sisyphus cuando había partido en su misión, parecían dos gotas idénticas pasando frente a su templo.

Presentía la duda en Sisyphus, como combatía por salir del santuario e ir a ayudarlo, comprendía que el apego era el causante de su sufrimiento, entre mas lo mantuviera en su mente mas difícil seria liberarse de la inquietud y aun así parecía que se veía afectado por la mismo sentimiento.

Como todo los días, exacto como el reloj pasaba el caballero de sagitario -Son igual de persistentes, no pueden esperar pacientes en sus templos- Sisyphus tardo un poco en verlo en las sombras del templo, pero podía distinguir su cosmos.

-Solo quería ver si ya había regresado, pero tal parece que no- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, en poco tiempo podría llegar al templo de leo, sin embargo no había caso de seguir su camino, sabia de los poderes que Asmita, seguramente el podría conocer el regreso de Regulus en cuanto pisara el santuario, también hubiera sido fácil para el solo observar desde su templo, pero prefería estar ahí cuando el llegara -Solo espero que este a salvo-

-¿Realmente dudas de su fuerza?-

-No tengo dudas en su fuerza, pero… - parecía que batallaba en hablar, quizás no estaba seguro en compartir algo así con él, después de todo siempre había permanecido neutro y no era usual platicar con Asmita, incluso para alguien de carácter amable como Sisyphus debía ser raro- Con todo el sufrimiento que ha pasado, no sé si está listo, me preocupa su madurez-

-¿Sufrimiento?- ¿Qué clase de dolor había pasado Regulus?, inmediatamente vino a su mente el anterior caballero de leo, el padre de Regulus, no lo había conocido pero podía sentir que estaba relacionado a todo esto. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento había llegado a él atreves de Sisyphus? Por un breve momento pudo verlo, a Ilias portando la armadura de Leo, poseía una mirada firme y clara que divisaba el futuro, parecía un caballero poderoso, en los ojos de Sisyphus podía ver una gran admiración hacía el.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Ilias y Regulus?- La sorpresa se dibujo en su cara, como preguntándose como sabia eso, para Asmita no había mucha opción, no era como si quisiera entrometerse y ver en su mente, desde pequeño podía ver el sufrimiento de las personas, con Sisyphus que estaba pasando por una gran preocupación la imagen se volvía más clara.

Para alguien con su sentido de la vista intacto quizás podía ser más evidente ver el parecido en Sisyphus y Regulus, pero él podía percibir más profundo que con los simples ojos y lo que entendía ahora hacia que todas las piezas encajaran, el por qué de la preocupación de Sisyphus –Eran hermanos, Ilias y tu, entonces él es tu sobrino-

El nombre de Ilias parecía traer más penas al caballero de sagitario, había miedo, ansias, remordimiento, algo que Asmita no esperaba encontrar, que Sisyphus tuviera que cargar con el pesar y la expectativa de ser tan gran caballero como su hermano, una presión que debió ser muy difícil.

-Sí, es cierto, es por eso que debo protegerlo- había demasiado arrepentimiento en sus palabras, todas dirigidas a Ilias, a ese momento en que vio a su hermano débil por primera vez, Ilias estaba cubierto de sangre, a aquel instante cuando vio a un joven Aldebaran lleno de pesar disculpándose con Sisyphus, dándole las noticias de la muerte de su hermano y su sobrino desaparecido. “Si hubiera ido a esa misión”, “Si no lo hubiera abandonado”, “Si solo no tuviera esa enfermedad”, esos pensamientos parecían abundar su cabeza.

Como un relámpago apareció un cosmos, no pertenecía a nadie en el santuario, ni si quiera parecía pertenecer a un ser vivo, un ser de luz, como el viento. Y entonces escucho una voz…

-“Regresare al santuario a toda costa, en una forma diferente”- Por un momento Asmita busco el origen de esa voz, no estaba seguro si era otro de los recuerdos de Sisyphus o si realmente había alguien más ahí, y esas palabras… ¿acaso ese caballero había encontrado una forma de reencarnar?

-Estará bien, tiene personas que se preocupan por él, ese sentimiento seguro lo acompañará en su combate-

-Sí, eso espero, por favor no dudes en avisarme cualquier noticia sobre él, solo con saber que está bien…-

Ahora comprendía el lazo que unía tan fuertemente a Regulus con Sisyphus y Aldebarán, todos unidos por una persona, el caballero Ilias de Leo, no había duda que había alcanzado una verdad que todavía a él le faltaba encontrar, quizás se trataba del camino a la iluminación, lejos del sufrimiento de este mundo.

El silencio que se apoderaba del templo inquietando su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De alguna formase convirtio en un capitulo sobre Asmita, Sisyphus e Ilias. Ya en el proximo capitulo estara devuelta Regulus :)


	7. Retorno

Era bastante temprano cuando logro percibir el cosmos del león, su paso lento a comparación de otras ocasiones, tardo casi una hora hasta llegar a la casa de virgo, sentía curiosidad de saber cómo le había ido en su misión, escucho el característico pisar metálico de la armadura y el ondear de la capa con el viento, pisadas lentas pero definitivamente de él.

-Así que lograste cumplir tu misión- el joven caballero se detuvo solo girando en dirección de su voz – Huh tienes razón, ¿Cómo la sabes? Apenas acabo de llegar-

-Solo un presentimiento- Regulus parecía distraído, levantando la mirada pensativo - ¿Sucede algo?-

-Ah no, no es nada, solo tengo que ir con Athena y dar mi informe y todas esas cosas…- su voz haciéndose más baja conforme terminaba la frase, lo que hizo que inclinara su cabeza tratando de oír -Pareces cansado-

-¡Lo estoy, ni quiero seguir subiendo esas escaleras!- movió su cintura y después se inclino hacia atrás, como si le doliera la espalda, se acerco para comprobar si se encontraba herido, Regulus dio un salto asustado cuando vio a Asmita parado al lado de él, era la primera vez que lo veía levantado y no en su pose de meditación, le daba la impresión que era más poderoso ahora, lo observo con atención pero el otro solo puso una mano en su cabeza.

Asmita podía sentir su cosmos y energía fluir con más claridad, había un gran crecimiento en sus habilidades, algo mucho más grande que lo logrado en sus meses de entrenamiento con Sisyphus y Aldebaran, no había forma que una persona común y corriente pudiera aumentar su nivel a este ritmo, este era su famoso talento. También podía notar el daño que se había causado, en el exterior solo había heridas y raspones por todo su cuerpo, pero por dentro era otra cuestión, un impacto que solo se podía causar al recibir un ataque de lleno sin posibilidad de defenderse, su espalda también, su cuerpo solo batallando los efectos del agotamiento. Seguramente había sido un fuerte combate para él.

En este momento se percato de cuan pequeño era, apenas rebasaba un poco la altura de su cintura, no tenia duda de cuán fácil había sido para Kardia cargarlo, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho con facilidad –Estarás bien, no tienes heridas graves-

Regulus inflo sus cachetes un poco molesto - Por supuesto que estoy bien, no voy a rendirme ya que estoy tan cerca del templo de Athena-

-Entiendo, entones no seguiré distrayéndote- Regulus asintió con su cabeza y retomo su camino- Y también, asegúrate de avisarle a Sisyphus que regresaste.-

-¡Lo hare! ¡No puedo esperar para verlo!- lo escucho gritar a la salida del templo, había perdido algo de energía y entusiasmo, pero estaba empezando pensar que nunca perdería su luz, algo apropiado para un caballero dorado.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Regulus estaba feliz de que las cosas volvían a la normalidad, había cumplido su misión, Athena lo había elogiado por su buen trabajo y ahora podía regresar a su Templo para su merecido descanso. No esperaba la reacción de Sisyphus cuando lo vio, lo abrazo con toda su fuerza y sobre todo su rostro parecía aliviado, le hizo un sin fin de preguntas y lo llevo a que revisaran sus heridas, nada que el mismo no hubiera hecho pero no podía negarse, apreciaba su preocupación.

Sus pies ya le dolían bastante y no estaba acostumbrado a andar portando su armadura, no le gustaba usarla a menos que fuera completamente necesario pero tendría que portarla igual que los otros.

Una vez mas fue detenido por el caballero de virgo -¿Regulus?- por alguna razón parecía inseguro de que fuera él, algo extraño, Asmita siempre parecía saber mucho antes de que entrara en el templo. -¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Acércate- No estaba seguro que quería, pero fue hacia él de todas formas, no podía ocultar su rostro cansado pero no quería ser irrespetuoso - Siéntate- su cuerpo cayó sin amortiguar el golpe, no pudo evitarlo pero sus rodillas lo agradecieron – No de esa forma, trata de hacerlo igual que yo- Regulus lo observo confundido pero con cuidado acomodo sus piernas lo mejor posible, descansando sus manos sobre sus pies, todo esto parecía demasiado raro.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- No estaba de humor para meditar, no quería nada más que regresar a su templo.

-Necesitas aclarar tu mente, ahora cierra los ojos- al comienzo se sintió molesto por no recibir respuestas pero hizo lo que le pidió, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y trato de no pensar, tras unos segundos abrió un poco su ojo derecho para ver qué es lo que haría Asmita pero este no se había movido, cerros sus ojos de nuevo y comenzó a relajarse, respiro profundo y entonces sintió una descarga en su frente, era un solo dedo presionando su frente pero se sentía diferente, como un golpe de energía.

Se aventó hacia atrás asustado, deteniéndose con sus codos -¿Qué…que fue eso?-

-Lograste despertar tus ojos por un breve instante ¿no es así?- Recordó aquellos momentos en su misión cuando estaba tratando de comprender la magia, “el principio del mundo” así era como lo llamaban, solo lo pudo ver por unos instantes pero estaba seguro que se trataba de eso -Solo presione un punto cósmico, tus ojos podrán ver claramente el flujo de energía ahora, pero era necesario que despertaras este poder por tu cuenta para ayudarte a liberarlo-

Regulus sobaba su frente tratando de comprender de lo que hablaba -¿Puntos cósmicos?-

-¿No te lo han enseñado? Cada caballero tiene un punto cósmico correspondiente a las estrellas de su constelación guardiana, estos puntos son la vida misma de una persona, sirven tanto para curar como matar, jamás olvides eso-

-No…lo sabia- No pudo evitar sonreír, sonaba tan verdaderamente ingenuo, del mismo modo que si un niño cuestionara a donde se va el sol por la noche -Hump…que curioso, después de todo tu nombre proviene de una de esas estrellas-

-¿Qué enserio?-

-En la constelación de Leo hay una estrella llamada Regulus “El corazón del león”-

-¡Wow! eso es increíble- Sus ojos brillaban con genuina maravilla –Sabes muchas cosas Asmita- Un alago innecesario para algo que consideraba muy básico, Regulus llevo una mano en su pecho, pensando que su padre había decidido darle tal nombre. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de orgullo. Como si todos los caminos lo guiaran a ser un caballero dorado.

-Algún día…- Asmita le escucho susurrar- Algún día podre entenderlo todo, la voz de la naturaleza, del viento, también mejorare para ver la magia que me enseñaron Failnis y Conor, lo prometo, seré mucho mas fuerte- Asmita no podía ver la brillante sonrisa en el rostro de Regulus, pero como siempre él brillaba con determinación.

-¿Estás seguro que estás listo para volverte más fuerte?-

-Por supuesto, ¡voy a lograrlo ya lo dije!- Asmita dudo un instante, no sabía por qué quería ayudarlo, pero tenía curiosidad de ver su verdadero potencial, después de ver la extraña figura de Ilias se preguntaba si alguna vez podría vez ese poder en el santuario, ver si Regulus podría alcanzar el nivel de su padre -¿Crees poder derrotar a un enemigo sin tus 5 sentidos?-Regulus no podía pensar en ninguna forma, ni si quiera como seria perder todo los sentidos, con solo perder la vista en su misión el ya había estado bastante aterrado. –Si quieres volverte más fuerte, entonces vuelve al templo, sabrás como es pelear sin tus sentidos-

Regulus sonrió, de cierta forma parecía que Asmita se había vuelto otro nuevo maestro- Lo hare, no te tengo miedo- su voz confiada y un poco arrogante -No seré compasivo por que seas un niño, eres un caballero dorado, así que prepárate, pero por ahora seguro quieres descansar-

-Ah tienes razón, ¡me estoy muriendo! entonces regresare mañana Asmita ¡y más vale que no te arrepientas!- Solo un niño podría hablarle de una manera tan confiada, de la misma forma que la joven Athena lo trataba, sin temor e inocencia, no tenían los prejuicios, las ataduras y las heridas como aquellos que ya había crecido, como aquellos que han pasado por un sin fin de decepciones, observan el mundo por primera vez, todo era completamente nuevo, quería presenciar a donde los llevarían sus caminos.


	8. Inframundo

-Asi que viniste…- Regulus se acercó lleno de energía como siempre y sin la más mínima preocupación – Claro, estoy listo para el entrenamiento- Asmita no podía ver la sonrisa en su cara pero le parecía extraño que alguien se animara tanto por algo tan mundano como pelear -¡Ya te dije! ¡Estoy Listo! Vamos dime ya, que vamos a hacer- El caballero de leo no podía contener su emoción, no podía quedarse quieto y sentía que podía destruir rocas con su puños todo el día -Me temo que hay un cambio de planes-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?-

-Vamos a ir al inframundo en una misión-

-Al…¿Inframundo?- Asmita suspiro, no sabía si ya debía acostumbrarse a su falta de conocimiento o si debía regañarlo por no saber, sin embargo tendría tiempo de explicarle después –No hace falta que te decepciones, tendrás que perder todos tus sentidos primero para poder llegar al inframundo, solo tendremos que acelerar el proceso-

-Ah…esta bien- Regulus no estaba muy seguro de comprender e inclino su cabeza, no pensaba que tuviera malas intenciones así que no estaba asustado, era una misión, algo que el patriarca le asigno a alguien tan fuerte como él, seguramente que sería más interesante que solo un entrenamiento -¿Ya estás listo?- le interrumpió el caballero de virgo, Regulus asintió con su cabeza pero no recibió respuesta, inclino su cabeza de nuevo sin entender, pensó que quizás Asmita estaba distraído y no lo vio cuando respondió pero eso parecía imposible para un caballero para el ¿cierto? -¿Si? Si, ya te lo dije, estoy listo-

-Entonces vamos- dijo tranquilo, con un suave movimiento levanto su brazo mostrando la palma de su mano a Regulus.

_-Tenbu Hourin-_ Regulus no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en cuanto esas palabras fueron dichas el frágil balance del universo pareció blandirse, lo que podía ver ahora no se parecía a nada a lo existente en el mundo,  cosas como el sentido de orientación y la gravedad desaparecieron, el mundo parecía dar vueltas y entonces dejo de sentir todo, primero su sentido del tacto, el gusto, el olfato, el oído y al final sus ojos solo vieron el color negro. Solo su mente seguía ahí pero no podía hacer nada, no podía hablar, no podía moverse y la única cosa que parecía seguir ahí eran sus pensamientos y un terror tratando de comprender que estaba pasando.

El tiempo paso, segundos, minutos, una eternidad, no podía distinguir cuanto tiempo había pasado y entonces despertó, cayó en un camino de tierra, al mirar arriba solo había una tierra vacía sin nada hasta el horizonte, se levantó lentamente recuperando poco a poco el control de su cuerpo, sus sentidos reajustándose hasta volver a la normalidad, sentía dolor de cabeza como si hubiera estado pensando por mucho tiempo y su estómago se sentía completamente vacío.

No sabia donde estaba y Asmita no estaba en ninguna parte, el cielo tenía un extraño color oscuro,  parecía de noche pero le daba la sensación que no era de este mundo, sin perder la calma empezó a caminar, había una enorme montaña y pensó que si se acercaba podría tener un buen punto de ventaja para identificar todo el lugar.

Sus ojos había recuperado su talento natural y podía notar figuras de personas caminando hacia donde iba, pensando que eran personas decidió seguirlas y acercarse,  con toda su atención en esas personas apenas y le dio tiempo de detenerse cuando vio un destello dorado, era una armadura dorada, inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de Asmita pero al voltearse vio a una persona completamente diferente.

-¿Hola?- Regulus miro arriba directamente al otro caballero, no podía distinguirlo ya que jamás lo había visto en el santuario pero era indiscutible mente un caballero dorado como él.

-¿Huh? ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Estás perdido niño?- El hombre tenía un tono muy agresivo, pero eso no lo hizo retroceder -De hecho estoy entrenando-

-¿Aquí, enserio? Por si no te has dado cuenta este no es un lugar en el que deberías estar a menos que ya estés muerto- El hombre se rio de forma burlona, Regulus tenía un mal presentimiento pero no quería apresurarse en juzgarlo, “no podía ser tan mala persona” pensó, era un caballero dorado, una persona como el que se encargaba de defender al mundo y ayudar a la gente.

-¿Si? ¿Y tú?- Le dijo tratando de sonar desafiante en vano, no podía parecer tan amenazante como él, sin embargo el otro sonrió como aprobando su astucia al responderle de esa manera -Oh eso es diferente, este es _mi patio_ \- El caballero dorado se agacho ligeramente, como tratando de  intimidarlo y quitarle su espacio.

-Manigoldo- Ambos se giraron al ver al caballero de virgo que apareció en la cercanía, su cosmos radiaba una enorme luz –Ah, con que eras tú- Dijo Manigoldo acusatorio, no era extraño ver a Asmita en su territorio, pero no solían cruzar muchas palabras

-¡Ahí estas! ¿Por qué desapareciste?- Le grito Regulus regañandolo -¿Ya te rendiste? Bien, regresaremos en un instante- le respondio Asmita desde la cima de la colina

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera hemos iniciado el entrenamiento!- Asmita lo dejo liberar su energía un rato, seguramente tenía muchas cosas que decir, aun no tenía un control de sus emociones e iba a puntos muy altos, era opuesto a él que había pasado su vida tratando de manejar sus emociones hasta alcanzar un punto de equilibrio, a Regulus aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzar algo así.

-Muy bien, entonces sigamos- dijo acabando con su pequeño ataque de reproches. Regulus aun con un rostro molesto empezó a caminar hacia él, mientras el caballero de cáncer observaba la escena analizando las cosas fríamente -Hey niño- le grito

-¿Qué? Soy Regulus por cierto-

-Si, como sea, no vuelvas a este lugar, este lleno de cosas que no quieres ver y no me haré responsable si algo te pasa-

-Está bien, puedo encargarme-

-No, escucha con atención, no puedes solo seguir a un adulto sin cuestionar, este es el inframundo, no deberías estar aquí, será mejor que te cuides la espalda y que tengas más cuidado de a donde sigues a “esa” persona la próxima vez- Regulus lo miro con sus enormes ojos, esa advertencia sonaba muy parecida a la que había escuchado de parte de Aldebaran, no dudaba que el caballero frente a el estuviera preocupado pero no iba a correr ahora.

-Regulus- Al escuchar su nombre, sus pensamientos fueron cortados y lo lleno una sensación de preocupación y que el otro caballero desaparecería de nuevo si no se apresuraba  -¡Hey! ¡Asmita! ¡Espera un segundo! ¡No me dejes aquí!- Corrió dejando a Manigoldo atrás, tras un largo rato, dejaron esa extraña colina y las figuras de las personas caminando hacia ahí también había desaparecido -¡Asmita! ¡Espera!-

-Puedo escucharte, no hace falta gritar-

-Perdón, necesitas ir más lento, no puedo…volar como tú- Todo este tiempo el caballero había estado flotando en el aire manteniendo su pose de meditación con la piernas cruzadas, Asmita no se había dado cuenta y debía imaginarse que para un niño debía ser difícil seguirle el ritmo  –Lo tendré en cuenta pero debes asegurarse de ser más sigiloso también-

-Sí, aun no me has dicho que hacemos aquí-

-Estamos buscando un árbol-

-¿Un árbol? ¿Por qué?- Regulus pensaba en un árbol normal, imaginaba que debía ser una tarea fácil a pesar que el paisaje que podía ver era desolado como un desierto y más allá solo habían rocas y montañas –Es un árbol que solo crece en el inframundo, más específicamente, estamos buscando sus frutos-

-¿Frutas? ¿El patriarca te pidió que buscaras frutas? Deben saber muy bien-

-No son para comer- dijo con simpleza -¿A no? ¿Entonces para qué?- Asmita tardo un poco más en contestar, por alguna razón sintió duda, no era algo usual y no sabía de donde se había originado -Para la guerra- dijo finalmente, su rostro aún tenía un semblante serio pero algo seguía haciéndolo sentir inquieto por dentro.

Regulus abrió sus ojos  grandes en sorpresa -¿Guerra? ¿Cuál guerra?-

-Te lo explicare luego, por ahora solo debemos encontrar ese árbol-

-¿Qué? Vamos dime, quiero saber- Asmita guardo silencio a pesar de las incesantes preguntas de Regulus, a este paso cada vez que hablara el otro solo preguntaría el “por qué” de todo y no llegarían a ningún lado, apreciaba su curiosidad y que estuviera tan hambriento de conocimiento pero quizás no era tan paciente como él pensaba para contestar a todo.

Regulus entendio con su silencio y pacientemente lo siguió, sus ojos podía ver las cosas muy bien, cada detalle a lo lejos, las montañas rocosas y los pequeños arbustos con ramas secas, nada parecido a un árbol, todo estaba muerto.

Pasaron horas yendo sin rumbo, hasta que Asmita decidió dar por acabada la búsqueda y regresaron al templo de virgo

-No encontramos nada…- Dijo cansando y decepcionado.

-No es tu misión así que no debes preocuparte - Regulus bajo la mirada desanimado, realmente esperaba poder ayudarlo pero no pudo hacer nada, Asmita fue perceptivo y prefirió desviar el tema con esperanza de que se sintiera mejor –¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció el inframundo?-

Regulus cruzo sus brazos con una clara expresión de desaprobación en su rostro -Bueno…fue muy aburrido-

-¿Aburrido?- Asmita no pudo contener una leve sonrisa, solo un niño como él podría llamarle a  la tierra de los muertos “aburrido” -Sí, pensé que podría luchar contigo cuando me dijiste que íbamos a entrenar pero no pude pelear con nadie-

-El área que visitamos es protegida por el caballero de cáncer, los espectros no se acercan a ese lugar, pero entre más nos adentremos nos encontraremos con cosas más peligrosas-

-¿Así que nunca estuvimos en peligro?- de nuevo pareció decepcionado suspirando -Nunca debes bajar la guardia, sigue siendo el mundo de Hades-

Regulus agito su cabeza como tratando de poner sus pensamientos en lugar, cada vez sentía que las cosas hacían menos sentido ¡El solo quería entrenar y volverse más fuerte! -No entiendo, pero me dijiste que entrenaríamos y no hicimos nada, aun me debes mi entrenamiento- Le reprocho, Asmita sonrió de nuevo, en verdad las cosas no habían salido como esperaba, como caballero tenía que cumplir con su deber pero también le había dado su palabra -Muy bien, es justo-

-¡Bien! Sera mejor que lo recuerdes, es una promesa-


End file.
